Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a base transceiver station or evolved universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access node B (eNB) and a wireless mobile device or user equipment (UE). Conventional third generation and fourth generation wireless systems use orthogonal multiple access (OMA) where symbols do not interfere with each other in multiple access techniques. Examples of OMA include code division multiple access (CDMA) and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA.) Users in such CDMA and OFDMA systems use a portion of the available radio resource orthogonally. By contrast, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) involves multiple devices sharing the same radio resource in such a way that the symbols of different users do interfere with each other. In NOMA systems, symbols to different users may essentially be transmitted on top of one another. User separation of the symbols mainly relies on smart power allocation at the transmitter side and advance processing at the receiver side to separate the interfering symbols. This enables multiple devices to share the same bandwidth.